Bioshock Infinite: Another Lighthouse
by ChaosBringer7
Summary: In another lighthouse, there's a new story to unfold. Booker, a young, ex-pinkerton agent decides to follow upon a lead on Project Icarus. To wipe away the debt and to protect his daughter Annabelle, he needs to go to where no one should ever go. Columbia, a hellish paradise where nothing is as it seems.
1. Project Icarus

**Bioshock Infinite: In another Lighthouse**

**In another lighthouse, there's a new story to unfold. Booker, a young, ex-pinkerton agent decides to follow upon a lead on Project Icarus. To wipe away the debt and to protect his daughter Annabelle, he needs to go to where no one should ever go. Columbia, a hellish paradise where nothing is as it seems. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Bioshock nor do I gain profit from this. 2K owns the rights to Bioshock, or at least that's what's been told to us.**

**VIOLENCE AND SWEARING. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Enjoy.**

_Who's that knocking on my door?_

_Who is that knocking._

_Why are you knocking?_

_It hurts._

_Make it stop._

_MAKE IT STOP!_

_I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter I: Project Icarus<span>_**

With a gasp, Booker sat up from his bed, panting. He looked around his messy room. It was nothing fancy; just a bed in the corner, a bedside table next to it and clothes littered everywhere. Booker groaned and sat up, sweating like it was no one's business. Shirtless, he got up and staggered to his bathroom door. Through the door, was a dusty, stained mirror. Staring back at Booker, was another Booker. One whom had little to no sleep, who had scars stretched over his chest. Someone with ruffled up, brown messy hair almost shoulder length. A straight nose, with traces of blood from the nostrils...

"Dad?" There was a knock on his bedroom door which gave Booker a bit of a jump.

"Anna? You okay?" He called through the bathroom door in his rough American accent. His door opened so Booker went out of the bathroom to meet his daughter.

There Anna stood, fully dressed as if she had just gone out. "I went to the butchers and I ran into-"

"Mr Dewitt?" A man with a rough voice came from outside the room.

"I got it sweetie." Booker nodded, throwing on a shirt, buttoning it up and throwing on his cloak, exiting the door.

There a man of dark skin stood, suited up in a professional manner complete with tail coat. "You have a debt that needs paying Booker." The man growled.

Booker nodded, rubbing his grizzly face nervously. "Now John... ARGH!" John punched Booker to the floor with his right fist alone. On closer inspection, you'd be able to tell that John was not to be messed with. His bulky form was quite well hidden truth be told under all of his clothes.

"Son of a bitch." Booker gasped, getting up and swinging a right hook. With a quick fluid motion, John grabbed his fist and threw it to the side, making Booker stumble then trip.

"You're a mess." John spat.

"Hey!" Anna called from Booker's door. She looked terrified, her brown hair tied up and her freckles more exposed with a flushed face. With shaky hands, she was holding up a Mauser C96, Chinese Luger. John looked to his left at Anna, slowly grabbing onto his own gun.

"Anna." Booker grunted getting up, holding one hand out to her. "Stop. Put the gun down."

"You'd be wise to listen to your father little girl." John said, his gun still in his holster, but poised for combat. After a shaky breath, Anna lowered the gun, giving a glance at her father.

"It's okay sweetie..." Booker said, looking over at the tall figure that was John. "Let's settle this outside." And so with a grunt, John let Booker exit the apartment before going outside himself. Once they were out in the streets of New York.

"You better have the fucking money man. Enough fucking around."

"John. I need another week. Just one week! I'm onto something here.. You know that thing?" Booker lowered his voice. "Project Icarus? I gotta lead. And I bet you anything that-"

"Dewitt." John laughed. "We both know you don't have anything to bet with. Except your daughter." He added. Then he too lowered his voice as a well groomed man came by. "You gonna sell her too? That'll settle the debt."

Booker stared up at him with a slight snarl. John was two inches taller. "Now you lay a fucking hand on her-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" John laughed. "Is that a threat now?"

"It's a promise." Booker said in a quiet dangerous voice.

"Ahuh." John nodded, with a smirk. "Well you know damn well that city could be a jackpot. If your stupid ass is willing to get killed- then I may as well show you to the right people. And hey, if it works out, the debt'll be more than just payed. If not? Then I get the girl and everything you own."

Booker looked over at his apartment seething with anger. "She's not up for sale. I'll find it, and I will NOT die doing it. She's got family in Paris, out of your reach."

John shrugged. "Suit yourself. But project Icarus better be the real deal Or I'll kill you myself. Come on, let's go see my pals."

* * *

><p>Martin sat on his fancy chair, which is where he usually was. 'Typical.' Booker thought.<p>

"Mr Dewitt. Please, take a seat." He said in his dry voice. Martin was old, about 54 Booker guessed. He sat down in a regular chair in front of Martin, a polished oak table between them, paperwork spread out neatly along with various other junk that Booker saw no use in. The room itself was covered in velvet carpet, with a fair few awards and trophies, surrounding the walls of the room itself. A window behind Martin showed the ever growing city.

"Now. John tells me that you got a lead on Icarus?" Martin said, resting his chin on his two hands, almost looking bored.

"Yeah that's right. I've been tracking it for a good two years now." Booker sat forward, looking intently at Martin. "It's got a pattern going and I think I know it's next location."

"And where would that be?"

"New York."

There was a silence for a good minute or two, so Booker sat back, looking out the window into the clear blue sky, waiting for Martin to speak. Martin meanwhile poured himself some whisky, taking a few sips before setting his glass down with a sigh.

"Mr Dewitt." Martin stood up and turned to look out the window. "Do you know who I am? And what I do?"

"yes sir." Booker said stiffly.

"Then you'll know why I can't let you do this. You walked out on the Pinkerton's. They're tracking you, stalking you and now they got your number." He turned around to face Booker.

"I'm a business man. A business man that hires people to control things from getting out of hand. I should have you killed for leaving us. And yet I've pulled string after string. Because of HER, Mr Dewitt. Not you. For Annabelle." There was a pause.

"I know what it's like to have no one to look after you. No parents. I've pulled the Pinkerton's off the trails, but they're warm now. Within a few days you and your daughter will either be dead or tortured and locked up until you grow old and die." Martin put emphasis and spit on the last few words.

"I can find this city. I can find whatever you wanted from it." Booker spoke, sitting up straighter. "ONLY if my debt's repaid, AND if Anna will stay safe."

Another silence.

"I promise the safety of your Daughter. And Your debt'll be wiped away from both Pinkerton's and myself."

Booker nodded. "I'll need an airship then.. And I need to know what I'm in for here." Martin sat back down, grabbing several photo's and documents before neatly putting them in a brown file, which then was passed to Booker. "Guard this with your life. Head to the new York Harbour, tonight. From there my man will be waiting for you. That'll take you to the airship and then from there, a boat will take your girl to Paris.

Booker exhaled. "That's risky. And you know it."

"It's the best and only offer I'm giving you. Take it or die. Simple." Martin scowled.

Booker looked down at the files, flicking through them before coming across a photo.

"A girl?"

_"Bring me that girl Booker. And wipe away the debt."_


	2. The Lighthouse

**Bioshock Infinite: In another Lighthouse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Bioshock nor do I gain profit from this. 2K owns the rights to Bioshock, or at least that's what's been told to us.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter II: The Lighthouse<strong>_

"Honey! Sweetie! Run!" Booker gasped, pushing Anna through an alleyway as someone opened fire. A bullet narrowly missed Booker as he sprinted after his daughter.

"We're almost at the harbour dad!" She yelled back.

"GET THEM DAMN IT!" Someone yelled from behind them and another gunshot was heard. 'Come on... Come on.' Booker kept thinking-then finally, the made it.

"Get on, quick." A girl ushered them onto a fair sized schooner. She had dirty blonde hair, complete with baggy pants, and a blue buttoned up shirt. very odd for a girl to wear..

Without hesitation however both Booker and Anna scrambled onto the ship, which by that time, the anchor had been pulled up- then they were off.

"Stop them Lawrence!" More gunshots. "hit the deck!" Booker grunted, pulling Anna to the deck, their saviour did the same, hiding behind the captain's cabin.

They all stayed in cover for a good half hour, the crew being wary. Then finally...

"all clear captain." A young man help Booker and Anna up, followed by their saviour and "captain."

"Are you alright?" she asked, heading over to Booker and Anna.

"Yeah." Anna breathed, looking absolutely terrified. Around the Schooner, several crew members did their duties, making as much sail as possible. The ship was a little out dated. But it'd be just as effective for getting there. A short while later, the Captain lead them to her cabin, where they'd be spending the duration of this trip. It later transpired that her name was Sally, a tough captain with a tough ship and crew to match.

* * *

><p>"So. I hear you're heading to the coast off Maine? On that lighthouse?" She made conversation with Booker one morning. Booker was helping himself to some breakfast while Anna got dressed.<p>

"Er Lighthouse? Yeah I guess. There is.. An airship waiting for me there right?" He hesitated.

"Yeah from what I hear. Listen.." Sally lowered her voice. "I don't know much about this project Icarus.. But I know it's bad news. Even for an ex pinkerton agent." Booker looked up from his breakfast, staring intently at sally. "how do you-?"

"Martin." She said simply, handing him a box with his name, emblazoned in gold.

"He wanted me to give you this. Martin I mean." Booker nodded his gratitude and took the box, opening it up. Inside of it was empty, but Booker knew what to put it in. Within moments all of his paperwork was stacked neatly inside, along with a few of the photographs. And the Luger, loaded up with a clip, a few extra bullets lying next to it.

"Dad?" Anna came from around the place-holder wall, dressed up in a nice blue dress, with red flower patterns spotting it.

"Anna.. You look good." Booker managed a smile. It wasn't often that his baby girl of 16 got to wear something pretty, She had her hair tied back in a pony tail which was nice. Booker himself wore black pinstripe pants, a dark grey vest and over that a buttoned up dark red shirt. To top it off he wore his favourite leather jacket.

"Now. Honey, you know that you might not hear from me for more than a few weeks." Booker said, embracing his daughter into a hug.

"I know Daddy." She said muffled, pressed up against her father's shoulder.

"You need to be strong. You need to understand that if I don't-"

"Land-ho!" Someone shouted from outside. Booker and Anna both looked towards the door then quickly walked to it. "Come on." Booker said, taking his girl's hand. Outside on the deck, was a starry sky, nice and cool and no cloud in site. Ahead was a lighthouse, seemingly abandoned on a huge stretch of rock, around the size of the ship they were on, with a small dock.

"Weigh anchor!"

SPLASH!

Within moments, they had docked. "Dad.. Take me with you." Anna pleaded to her father.

"Honey you know I can't." Booker said with a sigh, giving a regretful look to her. He gave her a hug, a long lasting one. After he'd released she was crying and heavily.

"I love you Anna... Never forget that."

"I love you too." She sobbed. With that she turned and went into the cabin, slamming the door. Booker gave another sigh and looked to Sally.

"Thank you. For everything." Sally simply nodded with a slight smile. Then gave a quick look of panic as Booker went to step off.

"Wait! Booker!?" She called.

"Yeah?" Booker turned to face Sally, one foot on the edge of the ship, about to take foot on the deck where a hooded man stood.

"Martin told me to say this to you. One last thing." She walked up to Booker with a grim face.

" 'Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt.' " There was a silence before the ex pinkerton agent nodded.

"I know." He jumped onto the deck as the ship started to drift back out into sea. He gave one more glance at it before turning his attention to the hooded man.

"Er... Hello?" Booker said uncertainly. "Booker DeWitt." He held out his hand to shake the mysterious man, but he did nothing but grunt.

"Come with me." A dark voice came from the darkened hood. Up until the Booker realized it was a girl who said that, he thought the whole dark thing was quite fitting. She strode off to the lighthouse and Booker jogged to keep up.

"Er. So where's this airship that's supposed to take me to-?" Booker found himself cut off again. It seemed to be a regular occurrence.

"Change of plans. The only way in now is via rocket."

"Rocket? Woah hang on what change of plan." Booker stopped. "Hey! Stop!" With a sigh the hooded girl turned and folded her arms.

"Mr. DeWitt, your girl's life is at risk. More than just your job. I've done my research and then some. Martin's got some secret leverage on you. Your daughter."

"WHAT!?" Booker yelled angrily, advancing on the girl. "The hell do you mean!?"

"Exactly what I said." She scowled, unfolding her arms and dropping her hood to reveal a girl that was completely bald. Booker DeWitt found that very weird indeed. It was actually enough to stop him, a metre away from her.

"Who are you? What do you know about Anna?" He growled, beginning to open his box.

"I know more about you than the girl. For example I know you're about to pull out a gun and demand answers." She smirked. "You are quite predictable." She reached inside the plain black robes she wore and pulled out a note. She read;

_" ' Booker will be arriving by boat. he is armed and will do anything to get answers when you tell him I have his girl. Under no circumstances are you to provoke him if you value your life. An ex pinkerton agent is someone you do not want to fuck with. Rosalind, I want him to know that his girl and her grandparents are in mortal danger. The pinkertons have him. If he does not get this girl from Icarus, than they WILL, die. Booker does not understand this yet but make sure that he does know Rosalind. Make sure he understands how important and dangerous this place is. I highly doubt he'll come back alive. If he doesn't, then his family will die. Let him know that. Please let him know. This girl is far more important than any debt, and he's the only man to do it because Booker has so much to lose and so much to gain._

_My kindest regards, Martin ' "_

Rosalind looked up. "Do you see how important this is Booker? Do you now understand that this girl NEEDS to be saved? Saved from the land above?"

"Land above..? What the hell?" Booker scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Go to the lighthouse. To the very top. Your rocket awaits, from there you'll reach the land above. Get the girl and bring her back to Martin in New York. Do you understand?"

"I-Yes.. Yes I do."

"For your girl. And for your debt Booker." It started to rain. Odd.. There were no clouds before. "Now go." Rosalind indicated to the lighthouse. "And quickly."

Booker threw one last "What the fuck." Look at the strange girl before running towards the lighthouse.

"What the hell was that all about..." He muttered to himself, rushing up the stairs and bursting through the doors. Far above he could swear there was a huge mechanical sound, way above in the sky before closing the door. In front of him was a basin full of water, to the left some barrels and to the right a circular stair case that led all the way to the top.

"Time to move..." Booker muttered rushing up the stairs. For a full minute he ran and ran all the way up, not stopping for anything. Finally, Booker reached the top where a hatch hung open by a ladder leading to what seemed to be the roof of the lighthouse. He climbed up where to his confusion, was a chair in the centre of the roof under some fort of metal Gazebo. Above that was the light, spinning in a clockwise motion, alerting any ships that they were close to land. Close.. To insanity.

"Okay.. I guess she wants me to sit in the chair?" Booker hesitated, looking at the red velvet chair. It looked like some form of dentist chair, only with what seemed to be metal bindings. With caution and with haste, he sat on the chair, putting his box of possessions on his lap. suddenly Booker was bound to the chair instantly. with a grunt he shook to get free.

"Argh. That was predictable." DeWitt grunted, straining to get out. "Help!" He cried out before all around him, walls rose up, encasing Booker inside a small dome like room. It was the inside of a rocket.

_"Good morning or evening sit or madam."_ An Autonomic voice croaked from a speaker to Booker's right. "And thank you for choosing Maine's single use rocket ship. One of 25 ways to get to The City Of the glorious Columbia."

"Columbia...?" Booker muttered, straining a little less. "So that's what it's called..."

"Please have a pleasant ride. The bindings there are as a safeguard. Please keep still and do not struggle." With that, the Rocket ship seemingly started powering up and started shaking violently. "Oh shhhhhHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Booker swore loudly, but he couldn't hear a word from himself as the ship launched up at a speed he'd never felt. He was going to be sick and he knew it... The rain was pounding against the small lookout windows on the sides of Booker and in front of him. All around him were dials and wires hanging out. It did not seem like the safest transportation.

"J-just.. Gotta hold ooonn.." Booker rumbled as the ship flew the highest he'd ever been, through the clouds as lightning was thrown around like no one's business.

"Hallelujah." The automaton voice said joyfully which gave Booker a jump. He then gasped, looking out the window, squinting as light his his face. Beyond the window was a city, seemingly held up by gigantic balloons. Huge buildings, connected by what looked like rails and bridges. Huge statues of various different people Booker had never seen and huge posters of people that looked a hell of a lot like...

"ARGH! SHIT!" Booker swore for a second time as the ship groaned, and started falling.

"Warning, ship failing. Please remain calm. P-p-p-per-please remain c-calm..." The autonomic voice failed slowly and the rocket started plummeting violently towards what seemed like street level in Columbia. Booker yelled as loud as he can praying to god that he'd live through this.

_CRASH._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Leaving a review really helps! I'll give chu a cookie and some chocolate milk if you do!<p> 


End file.
